Long-Term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals. LTE is based on the Global System for Mobile Communications/Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (GSM/EDGE) and Universal Mobile Telecommunication System/High Speed Packet Access (UMTS/HSPA) network technologies. LTE is configured to increase the capacity and speed of the telecommunication by using different ratio interfaces in addition to core network improvements. LTE supports scalable carrier bandwidths, from 1.4 MHz to 20 MHz and supports both frequency division duplexing (FDD) and time-division duplexing (TDD).
In some 4G networks, such as an LTE network, a Physical-Layer Cell Identifier (PCI or Cell ID) can be used for cell identification and channel synchronization. Many 4G solutions utilize this PCI value to uniquely identify a base station node.